plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forget-Me-Nuts
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = Zombie Tricks cost 1 more. |flavor text = "I'd forget my own flower if it wasn't stuck to my head. Wait, what were we talking about?"}} Forget-Me-Nuts are an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 1 to play and have 2 /1 . They do not have any traits, and their ability increases the cost of all zombie tricks in the zombie hero's hand by 1 . This ability stacks with each Forget-Me-Nuts on the field and persists until all Forget-Me-Nuts are removed from the field. They were added in update 1.16.10, along with Thinking Cap, Atomic Bombegranate, Zombology Teacher, Kitchen Sink Zombie, Bad Moon Rising, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins They are based on the Myosotis genus of flowering plants, commonly referred to as forget-me-nots, and an acorn, the nut of the oak tree. Their name is a portmanteau of "forget-me-nots," the flower they are based on, and "nuts," referring to the fact they are nut plants. Their description is a reference to the word "forget" in their name, which means the apparent loss or modification of information already encoded and stored in an individual's long term memory. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Flower Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombie Tricks cost 1 more. *'Set:' Event Card description "I'd forget my own flower if it wasn't stuck to my head. Wait, what were we talking about?" Strategies With Because they only cost 1 , these plants can be a good game starter. If you see the zombie hero play nothing on the first turn, you can play these to prevent your opponent from playing any superpowers or tricks. These plants can also be helpful to play in any other occasion when you think the zombie hero is saving brains to play tricks. However, as they have really low health, they can be destroyed easily. Avoid this by using Team-Up plants to protect them such as . Another idea is boosting their stats with cards such as Fertilize or Grow-Shroom so they can survive longer, although only Grass Knuckles can do this. However, since they are in the Guardian class, you can play Photosynthesizer or Steel Magnolia to increase their health anyway. Due to them being a flower plant, and Briar Rose can synergize with them. However, only Wall-Knight can normally do this. Also, Mirror-Nut and Smackadamia can benefit them greatly since they are in the nut tribe as well. Against The fact that they can be played from the very start of the game can be dangerous, as they can stop you from playing tricks on the first turn. They can't be removed on turn 1 either (unless your opponent plays them to block your zombie) due to them making 1-brain tricks cost 2 brains instead, opening up a setup opportunity for your opponent. Either way, it is recommended to remove them as fast as possible, which, fortunately, isn't very hard due to their low stats; pretty much anything can. However, if you must use tricks to destroy them, make sure to use the cheapest tricks you have. Rolling Stone and Bungee Plumber are good options, as both of them can destroy these plants if they have not been boosted. If this card has been boosted to the point where removing it through tricks or direct combat becomes extremely inconvenient, Squirrel Herder is the best choice for removing it. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Flower cards Category:Nut cards